


A Geological Moment: Expanding as the Sea

by drelfina



Category: Naruto
Genre: A treat for Perelka_L, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Founders Era, Hints of Non-con, M/M, RP based ficlet, but guess what? you better be careful who you prey on, everyone are gods, hints of predatory behaviour, now he does. Perelka named him. His name is Uchiha Shurama, senju are gods, some hints of pedophila because Shurama is a dick, some hints of underage, uchiha are gods, what's the name of that guy who murdered Senju Itama? dude has no name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina
Summary: Uchiha Shurama, god of underwater volcanoes, has to attend a Clan event. It's been a while since he's left his underwater realm.He meets a tiny cute little godling by the seaside. Of course he must stop and talk for a while.Nothing is what they seem.





	A Geological Moment: Expanding as the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perelka_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perelka_L/gifts).

> So this is a little ficlet based on an RP. You know who you are. Gods & Goddesses AU. Take a chance take a chance take a chance on meeeee.... 
> 
> title is partly inspired by Namazu by Oh Land

Uchiha Shurama didn't normally go to the seaside - usually more content to stay in the calm deep sea. but Today was an interesting event. 

he'd decided to get up, pushing up hard from the water in a hot rush to go visit his brother. He'd heard that his brother had acquired a concubine. Or was it a wife for one of his many sons? Something of that sort. He didn't know, didn't really care about the details. 

But now that he was out, he might as well take a walk along the long pale beach, admiring t he way the sand clung damply to his feet, the waves drawing back far into the distance. 

So calm, so empty, it was a very nice walk; as much as Shurama cared about his Clan, he didn't actually like hanging around his brother that much - they got along.... let's say _explosively_, particularly since the last time he'd saw Tajima's kids, he'd just been talking to Izuna, the tiny little one, he was so cute when he was little! so brightly mischeiveous and cute...

Tajima just was over protective.

Still, it was aeons ago. Surely he must be over it, if he's letting one of them get _married_. 

Maybe there were more little godlings running about... tiny little cousins and nephews and neices... Shurama should get to know them. After all, it was a little lonely out in the ocean. Maybe there'd be a little godling of thermal vents. He could... teach them things. Secrets only he knew.

That'd be nice.

For a long while, Shurama kept walking, leaving little damp glassy footprints in the sand. Just him, the distant waves, and the screaming seagulls.

He was almost considering it boring, maybe, when he spotted something. 

No. 

Someone, kneeling right at the edge of the water, a little curled figure.

It was just a moment's thought to fetch up next to it - a little boy, on the cusp of adolescence. 

"Hey," Shurama said, crouching down, noting the kid's wet clothes. left by the ocean? Had he been swimming? 

The kid lifted his head up to Shurama, blinking huge eyes at him. For a moment Shurama thought it was dark blue, but then the kid blinked and it was dark as the night sky. 

A little godling, he thought. A water-natured type, which put him squarely in the Senju clan. "Did you get lost, little one?" he asked. 

A little water Senju, wandering around here. So close to Shurama's territory - 

well. 

Who asked Senju Butsuma to not keep track of his clansmen? 

"I'm not lost," the little godling said, blinking huge eyes up at him. "I'm just not used to this part of the world." 

"It is very scary," Shurama agreed, and held out a hand to the godling, tamping down his own heat so the godling wouldn't shy away from his hand. There was plenty of time for that later, he knew, but right now easy did it. "I've never seen the beach so empty before." 

"Hn," the godling said, taking his hand. "You're warm. Very warm. Are you... an Uchiha?" 

"It's impolite to ask me my name first, when I am the older," Shurama chided, and the godling ducked his head. 

"Sorry." 

"That's not a problem. I suppose your parents didn't teach you that?" 

"Father never said anything like that," the godling said, looking up, his eyes narrowed just a little at the percieved slight against his father, whoever that was. 

"I mean no offense. Not all Gods would teach that, perhaps it's just old fashioned of me," Shurama said. 

"Old-fashioned?" the godling blinked at him. "So how do you ask, in the old-fashioned way?" 

"Well, since I'm older," and more powerful, Shurama didn't add, "I ask you first. What's your name, little one?" 

"Senju Itama," the godling said promptly. "Then you give me your name?" 

He laughed a little, at the godling's enthusiasm. "Yes, then i give you my name. I'm Uchiha Shurama." 

The godling's eyes widened. "Uchiha Shurama... you're Uchiha Tajima's brother? What are you doing out here? Don't you live underground?" 

"Oh, you do know your pantheon, don't you? No, I technically live under the _sea_. Shall I show you?" 

Just one step, closer to the water, and it'd be all over for the little Senju. 

"I have to go to a wedding," Little Itama said, with a faint scowl. "but I don't want to go to it." 

"Why not?" he smiled down at the scowl. "Don't frown, it's unbecoming of a Senju, no?" 

Itama bit his lip, and pouted. It was so cute! if he'd taken just that one step closer... 

"I don't like it. No one likes it. And now I have to go alone...." Shurama was tempted to lean in and kiss that little pout away - the Senju pout was utterly _adorable_ \- when Itama looked up, smiling brightly, his eyes a bright oceanic blue. "But I don't have to, do I? I have _you_." 

Shurama blinked, about to say something else, maybe ask for an explanation, that no, he didn't have to go with the kid (though he might want to! why not indulge him a little before taking him back to his volcanic home?) when he realised that the air was suddenly heavy. 

Oppressive, and the kid's hand in his? 

was getting very, very, cold. 

"Hey -" he started. 

"Yes," Itama said, and when he looked up, beyond the kid, the sea had drawn back even further ... to swell up into a huge, towering wave, the same colour as Itama's eyes. "I think I'll keep you, Uchiha Shurama. In return for you taking my _brother_." 

It was only when the wave crashed down over them both, that he realised who the godling was. 

Senju Itama, God of Tsunami.

* * *

Epilogue: 

"The hell, Shurama," Tajima said, when he finally spotted his goddamn brother. "What are you doing in the Senju side of -" he paused and looked closer .

"fuck," Tajima said, when he noticed the almost imperceptible shimmer around Shurama's palm. 

"Yeah," Shurama said glumly. 

"You stupid idiot," Tajima said. "Who owns you now?" 

"Senju Itama," Shurama said, resignedly. "Youngest son of Butsuma." 

Tajima hit him upside the head. "You complete _idiot_," Tajima snapped. 

But what could he do now? 

He'd given his name to Itama, and Itama had claimed his ownership. Who would have guessed that his rising from the seabed would have caused a tsunami?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually a side-story of an RP I did/am doing. Mainly for the Godly AU porn. It's only only VAGUELY based on a generic God pantheon, and to be fair we hadn't figured out the actual domains of all the gods, except that the Uchiha are all fire/lava/volcano, Senju are nature/water/earth types. So the main RP is actually that Tobirama god of Some sort of Frost/ice/possibly ice-burgs, is powerful enough to fight off most of t he uchiha - except he can't actually face off Tajima on his own. He got isolated and Tajima dicked him down, and then because Tajima was powerful enough to neutralise Tobirama's powers, he basically invited his sons to partake in the party, partyfavour Tobirama. Tobirama got impregnated by Izuna (because it's porn, Tobirama apparently changes sex with the moon, so LET"S JUST GO) which enhances Izuna's ability to fight against Tobirama and control him. (Tentatively, Izuna is God of Forest Fire, so he actually on a normal day, isn't really able to stand up against Tobirama alone), and Tajima had no intention of EVER letting Tobirama go anyway (since he has unresolved... issues with Butsuma) so he cheerfully marries Tobirama to Izuna. 
> 
> That is the wedding that Itama is very unhappy about, and the wedding that Shurama left the sea to attend. 
> 
> Underwater volcanoes don't cause tsunamis, but they are related to the underwater seismic activity. Something Something Geology, so he leaving the ocean something'd an underwater earthquake, that caused a tsunami to start - and drew Itama there. 
> 
> So really, Shurama was asking for it.


End file.
